A network file system may store a large number of files organized throughout many folders or directories in a file system hierarchy. Users of the network file system may navigate the file system hierarchy to access the stored files. A network administrator may be responsible to manage and oversee the network file system. Such responsibilities may include setting access permissions or access control policies for various folders of the network file system. For example, the access permissions or access control policies may specify particular users or particular entities (e.g., business units or organizations that include multiple users) that may access specific folders of the network file system.